Rabbits and Rhymes
by egor11572
Summary: Tonks shops at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for an Easter gift for Remus, while Fred and George set up a little Easter prank in the form of a neon orange rabbit to get the two to reveal their feelings. RLNT


Rabbits and Rhymes  
By: Susan D

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.

x x x

It was early Sunday morning, and Nymphadora Tonks was wandering through Diagon Alley. The sun had only recently risen and shadows still inhabited the streets, weary from spending their long night out. Some stores were still dark while others were being opened by tired shopkeepers with puffy eyes. Nymphadora Tonks quite liked being on a street that was usually bustling during the silence of an early morning. There was something soothing about it.

She turned down another street and came face-to-face with a very familiar store. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Its ludicrously colored lights were lit (and blinking) despite the early hour, and Tonks felt compelled to go inside, take a look around, and of course, see Fred and George.

Aisles and aisles of ridiculous items towered over her, enticing her in a sort of "I could get in trouble for this" kind of way. Sirius used to tell her that it seemed she had undergone a role reversal with Remus Lupin, who had apparently been a bit of a prankster when he was in school. He had become the conservative or responsible one, while lately she was the one always looking for a laugh.

Sirius would often relieve the stories of his and Remus' Hogwarts days and Tonks had felt that same feeling of being the younger cousin that she had throughout her childhood. Lately, she couldn't help but think that Remus could use a laugh; with Sirius' death, his reasons for smiling seemed miniscule. That simple fact made Nymphadora Tonks feel like frowning. During these times, Remus' smile was one of the most comforting things for her. Now his eyes were always tense and his hair especially grey. Before their eyes would lock and he would quickly look away; now it was her gaze always lingering on his with no reciprocated look. Their bonds of friendship were slowly fragmenting and getting closer to him seemed as difficult as petting a hippogriff without bowing first.

And getting close to him was all she wanted lately. It seemed there was no one who understood her better than he. He understood when she told him that people judged her as too young or incapable at first glance, because he too was judged. He understood that there was more to her than pink hair and a Weird Sisters shirt. But lately…he was just so damned hard to talk to.

Tonks ambled over to the front counter. A sleepy-looking George wearing a shiny silver suit perked a bit when he saw her.

"Hello, Tonks," he greeted her, leaning over the counter towards her. "Is there any mayhem I can assist you in finding on this lovely morning?"

Tonks grinned. "Wotcher, George. I was just passing and wanted to say hello."

George nodded. "You'll probably be the only one in here today. Fred wanted to stay open even though it was Easter."

Tonks looked surprised for a moment. "It's Easter! I forgot!"

George looked excited, his desire for sleep forgotten. "We've still got sweets! I'll give them to you for half price if you'd like."

Tonks looked suspicious. "What do they do?"

George grinned and opened his mouth to explain, but at the same moment, Fred arrived from the back room.

"Tonks!" Fred hollered. "Haven't seen you in a bloody long time."

"Wotcher, Fred. It's been ages, hasn't it? You two have been busy then?"

Fred nodded. "It's been crazy in here, especially for Easter sweets. We developed a new line of items; chocolates that make you sprout rabbit ears, never-ending chocolate eggs, and our specialty: little lemon drops that make you lay colorful, edible eggs."

"Is that painful?"

"It was," George said.

"Until we figured out how to numb the pain," said Fred.

"Where do the eggs come out of?" Tonks asked, her eyebrows raised.

Fred and George just grinned at her.

"Try one," George urged. Tonks shook her head.

"Do it," Fred said. "We've invested quite a lot in those eggs."

Tonks hesitated. "Perhaps I'll buy one for Remus. That might be a bit of a shocker for him."

"Not very romantic though," Fred said. Tonks looked up, slightly flabbergasted. Was she _that_ obvious? George elbowed him hard and he winced. Tonks' face began to redden.

"He means it isn't really in…the holiday spirit, is all," George muttered, but he had a laughing look in his eyes.

Tonks was blushing furiously now, but resolved to act as if nothing had happened. "You have anything else that _is_ more…in the holiday spirit?"

Fred was already reaching under the counter before she could finish the question. He pulled up a large cardboard box and placed it on the countertop. Tonks leaned over to look into it, and instantly recoiled, expecting to see some other chocolates or candy.

Inside was a chubby, neon orange rabbit.

"She's our last one," George said.

"Beautiful," Fred said proudly.

"I charmed her fur myself," George said.

Tonks looked back into the box, wondering if they were talking about the same rabbit. She looked back at the grinning twins.

"What were you going to do with her if no one bought her?"

"We figured her tail might come in handy for another product," Fred said.

Tonks looked disgusted. "You were going to chop her tail off?"

"No, just the white cotton part—"

Tonks still looked shocked. "To do what with?"

"We're always developing new items to please our loyal customers," George said, sounding a bit rehearsed.

"Do you want her or not?" Fred asked. Tonks looked down at the little neon orange rabbit.

"I reckon Professor Lupin might like her a bit more than lemon drops that make his bellybutton lay eggs," George said knowingly.

"Oh, they come out the bellybutton!" Tonks said in sudden awe. "Can't tell you what I've been picturing this whole time."

Fred looked disgusted. "Tonks, we certainly have more class than that."

"Do you?"

Fred and George grinned. "Well, perhaps," George said.

"Anyway," Fred asked again. "Do you want her?"

"We'll give her to you for half-price—" George ventured.

"And we'll throw in free giftwrapping—" Fred said. George looked at him, slightly shocked, but Fred kept his eyes on Tonks'.

"You're going to giftwrap a rabbit?"

Fred and George looked at each other, George suddenly seeming to comprehend.

"By giftwrapping, we mean—" George started.

"We'll give you a ribbon for her neck," Fred finished.

Tonks looked down at the fiery rabbit again. "Oh, all right then."

"Fred, would you kindly accompany me in selecting a bit of ribbon in the back room?" George asked his brother.

"Why of course, my dear George," Fred responded, grabbing his brother's arm and the rabbit and following him.

"We'll be back in a moment," George said. Tonks nodded.

The two walked into the stock room together arm in arm, and as soon as they were out of earshot from Tonks, they congratulated one another.

"Brilliant bit of sales, my dear brother," Fred said.

"You suggested the giftwrapping, Fred," George responded with an enormous grin.

"Oh, I did, didn't I? Brilliant."

"She's going to be upset when she finds out," George warned, in a very unconvincing sort of way.

"For a bloody second, until she realizes that it was this rabbit and his ribbon that got her to spill her heart to him and got him to do the same."

George nodded in agreement, all caution forgotten. "Which ribbon are you using?"

"Just the one-egg one. I think one egg from her is all they need."

"Maybe the two-egg one, just in case."

"Just in case? Remus ogles over her constantly," Fred reminded him.

"Well, then the two-egg one so it can be one from each of us. I'll be first, you'll be second," George told him.

Fred grinned. "All right then. How long between the two?"

"Three minutes?" Fred nodded in agreement, picked up a piece of green ribbon, and George lifted his wand to charm it.

"You're thinking of what you want yours to say?" Fred asked. George nodded. "All right then."

A spurt of yellow light flew from George's wand at the ribbon, which hurtled into the air and tied itself spectacularly around the neon rabbit's neck.

"A brilliant ending to the charm," George said. "I'm glad we don't actually have to tie it." He placed his wand on the table, picked up the rabbit, and walked back out to the counter, followed by a grinning Fred. Tonks was looking impatient.

"It took you that long to tie a ribbon?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"We can't all be my mother, my dear Tonks," Fred said as George handed her the rabbit, silently sniggering. "It'll be two galleons."

"Broomway robbery," Tonks murmured, rummaging in her pockets for two of the golden coins.

"Take some sweets with it too then," George said. "And, I suggest you give it to him right away, it'll be an Easter surprise. Mum always left us surprise sweets early in the morning."

Tonks' face brightened as Fred handed her a basket full of sweets. "You think he'll like it then?"

Fred and George nodded seriously. "All right then," she said, "I'll see you two soon. Take care of yourselves."

"Take care of Remus," Fred said knowingly. George elbowed him again, but Tonks chose to ignore them as she left the shop and apparated to Remus' flat.

Tonks crashed to the floor of his tiny kitchen, the rabbit squirming in her arms. It took her a moment to catch her breath, stand up and orient herself. She'd only been in Remus' flat a few times, but it was old yet warm and homey, a perfect match for his own personality. She turned down the hallway to his room, figuring she'd leave the rabbit on his pillow as a surprise.

His door was open, so she tiptoed in, watching him as he lay sleeping. He was sprawled across the bed, covered by thin blankets, his bare legs and feet lying off the bottom, and his bare shoulders just slightly covered. Wondering if he was wearing shorts, she shuffled slightly further into the room, but caught her toe on the rug. Tonks caught herself before she tripped and flew across the room and breathed out, relieved that she hadn't been caught completely clumsy.

She leaned over Remus, who was lying on his side and breathing slowly. The tantalizing upward and downward movement of his bare chest was unbearably pleasing to her, and she leaned in to place the rabbit on the pillow next to him.

Remus turned to lay flat, surprising Tonks, who moved suddenly stretched and instinctively grabbed Remus to sturdy herself. Remus' eyes lurched open, and Tonks stared into them and didn't move her hand. He rolled to his other side, finding himself face-to-face with the neon orange rabbit. It twitched its nose and stared right at him. He looked back up at Tonks confusedly and looked around in a daze as if to try and wake himself of the dream he was having. Except the oddity wasn't a dream.

"It's Easter!" Tonks said delightedly, before Remus could say anything. "Happy Easter, Remus!"

Remus rolled back to his back and looked up at the pink-haired young lady, still not comprehending. After a moment, he spoke.

"How did you get in here?" Remus demanded, but with curiosity, not anger. He slid over slightly to allow her room to sit down on the bed.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," said Tonks, who looked much too perky. "But I apparated." Remus rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Why is it orange?" he murmured. Tonks picked the rabbit up and placed it on his stomach.

"Because orange is the new pink!" Tonks grinned, closed her eyes, and changed her choppy hair to match the orange rabbit. Remus gave her a weak smile. "Really, it was the only one left in Fred and George's store and they were going to chop off its tail for experiments." She lifted the rabbit up again and turned it around so its tail was facing Remus. "How could I let them? Look how cute it is!"

Remus shook his head slightly and sat up, the blanket falling away from his chest. Tonks' eyes lingered on it. This might be the first and only glance at his chest, and she was prepared to take a mental picture of it and relive the moment in memory, need be. Her eyes traveled down further. She could just see the tips of his shorts. He noticed her stare, began to blush, and lifted the blanket once more. She mentally cursed herself for being so obvious.

"Nymphadora, I'm not quite following you," Remus said, interrupting her probing eyes. "You say you rescued this rabbit from Fred and George, that part makes sense. But the part about bringing the rabbit here to me…That part…"

Tonks' face fell, his words distracting her from verbalizing her constant reminder to call her Tonks, and she pulled the rabbit close to her and changed her hair back to its original color, blinding Remus with the heinous interaction of clashing colors.

"You don't like it?" Tonks asked, looking crestfallen.

"Of course I _like_ it," Remus said quickly. Tonks looked at him suspiciously. "But how am I going to take care of it? I don't know the first thing about rabbits."

"You feed it, Remus. And clean up after it. It isn't that hard."

He sighed. "I suppose it isn't."

"I can take it back to Fred and George if you'd like," Tonks said, standing up. The orange rabbit flailed around pathetically in the air as if it knew what was in store for it if it was returned to the Weasley twins.

"Nonsense, Tonks," Remus replied. "Give it here."

"It's not an it, Remus, it's a her."

"All right then, Nymphadora, give her here."

"Tonks, Remus." He pulled the blanket from him, took the rabbit from Tonks' outstretched arms, and placed it on his lap. It was warm and soft, yet far from cute.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," Remus said quietly, stroking the rabbit's back.

"You're welcome, Remus." He slid over more to allow her more room on the bed. She got up and moved so she was seated next to him, their arms touching. Remus stiffened.

"I thought you needed some cheering up," Tonks continued. "You seemed sad lately. I figured this was a good enough surprise."

Remus smiled. "It _is_ a surprise," he told her, looking down at the rabbit once more. It seemed almost like a massive carrot with the ability to illuminate the entire bedroom.

"Did you have Order duty this morning?"

"Nope, I asked Kingsley to switch with me because I wanted to-" She blushed slightly, and interrupted herself with a new sentence. "I brought you some sweets too!" She lifted the massive basket up from the ground and placed it on the bed. The orange rabbit abandoned Remus' lap to investigate the basket.

"Are these also from the twins?" Remus asked suspiciously. Tonks nodded.

"I think these ones are all right though. They showed me the other ones that make you hatch eggs and they didn't look the same." Remus gingerly took a mint from the basket, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth.

After a moment, when nothing odd or outrageous had happened to his body, he turned back to Tonks.

"Thank you, Nymphadora," Remus said, lifting the rabbit, which had been busy sniffing the basket, and placing it back onto his lap. "I reckon she needs a name."

"How about Fluffy?" Tonks asked innocently, stroking her fur. Remus looked at Tonks and back at the rabbit. It might have been the furthest thing from Fluffy that he had ever seen.

"It sort of looks like a Weasley," Remus commented. "We could name it after one of them."

"It's a girl though. I don't think Molly would like that very much," Tonks mused. "Ginny wouldn't care, but then there would be two Ginnys, and that might be confusing."

"Do you…typically talk to rabbits with in the same manner you would use when talking to people?" Remus asked Tonks, nudging her jokingly. She nudged him back with a smile and a pink tinge in her cheeks, and opened her mouth to respond, when suddenly Remus picked up the rabbit, looking shocked.

A pink and yellow egg was lying on his lap. It seemed it had come from the rabbit.

"Oh!" Tonks said. "Fred and George didn't tell me she could do _that_!"

Remus grinned. "I didn't know rabbits laid eggs."

"They must have charmed her. Brilliant! I wonder if it's candy." She picked up the egg, which flipped open as soon as she touched it. Shocked, it flew out of her hands and landed back on the bed. A little bit of paper fluttered out, and Remus seized it.

His eyes widened as he read it, and Tonks leaned over to read along, their shoulders touching.

"_Two sweethearts, this orange rabbit is for,_

_Hiding their feelings inside of their core,_

_Let your feelings out on this Easter Sunday,_

_It'll be a brilliant anniversary."_

And then at the bottom, smaller:

"_(George, that last bit didn't rhyme!_

_Hell, Fred, it's better than that one you wrote last time!_

_That's true. I did think sex and flex(ible) were pretty bloody funny though._

_It was funnier after he said he wanted to go slow.)"_

Tonks realized her arm was still touching Remus' and pulled away quickly. She glanced at him. He was looking at her awkwardly, but then looked away, back at the note.

"So," he said, in a falsely cheery voice. "Fred and George missed April Fool's Day?"

Tonks thought it better not to remind him that ironically, April Fools Day was their birthday, and the odds of them forgetting the two days of the year that suited them best melded into one were miniscule.

"Is this a joke?" Remus asked, his voice and hand shaking slightly. His face had slowly begun to redden. Tonks' own face had begun to match her hair.

"The note or the fact that a neon orange rabbit just laid an egg?" Tonks asked, trying to lighten the mood. Remus grinned in spite of himself.

"Rabbits don't typically lay eggs, do they?" Remus asked rhetorically.

"Rabbits that don't come from Fred and George certainly don't."

Remus looked amused. "They think quite highly of themselves, don't they?"

"I suppose."

The two fell silent, staring at the note, and then both suddenly stiffened.

"It's a joke, of course?" Remus asked, his voice cryptic.

Tonks just looked at him. He was blushing, but not in a way she could gather that he hoped it wasn't one. Her own cheeks, at least in her mind, were revealing that she had that hope.

"I just wanted to bring you something to make you smile," Tonks ventured. "They giftwrapped it."

"They giftwrapped a rabbit?" Remus asked, astounded. "Wouldn't that suffocate it?"

Tonks laughed. "No, the ribbon- they called it giftwrapping."

Remus suddenly looked as if he understood. "They have very little tact," Remus said, but he didn't sound angry. On the contrary, he sounded amused.

"I don't know, I thought it was rather sweet," Tonks said guilty. Remus smiled. Tonks hoped that meant he agreed.

"I suppose it was, in comparison to their previous rhyme. It very well could have told you how flex(ible) I am," Remus said, bending to touch his toes for effect. Tonks smiled, urging herself to concentrate on the conversation and not think of Remus' flexibility and its many uses.

"Practice makes perfect," Tonks said, and Remus grinned at her. Tonks struggled to tranquilize her imagination, her face getting pinker than it already was.

"So," Remus said professionally. "We've agreed the egg laying rabbit was just a prank." That put a quick stop to her colorful thoughts. "I don't want to create any…feelings…between us."

Tonks didn't know what to say, so she nodded slightly, wondering what sort of feelings he meant and if he actually meant it. She hoped not.

Suddenly, Remus picked the rabbit up again. A blue and green polka-dotted egg was lying on his lap. The pair went deadly still. Neither of them moved to retrieve it.

"Maybe we should open it," Remus said slowly. "It might be an apology- perhaps they sent the wrong message in the initial egg?" He didn't sound very convinced, and Tonks just nodded miserably. He clearly didn't feel the same way.

He leaned slowly to touch it and it popped open. This time, Tonks grabbed the piece of paper and Remus leaned in to read it.

"_Hell, we thought admitting your feelings would take less time,_

_Now we've had to write another whole rhyme._

_Professor Lupin, tell her you like her pink hair,_

_Tonks, tell him that being a werewolf won't give you a scare._

_We'll leave you to your business, hurry up— you each have a heart to steal,_

_Stop that blushing and stammering, we all know how you feel."_

And below it, smaller:

"_Brilliant, Fred, bloody brilliant._

_Why, thank you, my dear George."_

This time, Tonks couldn't hide a grin. For some reason it was funnier, being addressed by name from a piece of paper that came out of a colorful egg that was laid by a neon orange rabbit.

"Demanding, aren't they?" Remus asked, his voice playing it cool, but the shade of his ears acting the opposite. They were now just a shade lighter than her hair, and he could hardly look at her.

"I suppose so," Tonks said quietly, realizing that their elbows were touching. She didn't move, and found herself wondering if it was time to just admit it. The situation had become awkward enough. Of course, this had the potential to become much more awkward, but she could always blame Fred and George for it. "They're teenage boys and far from versed in the matchmaking business."

"They have a bit of a striking talent for rhyme, actually," Remus said. "And they're astoundingly knowledgeable about many other things." Tonks lifted her eyes to meet his. She felt her cheeks heat up again and he didn't take his eyes off of hers. What was that emotion in his eyes? She continued to look at him. "Persistent, too," he plowed on, taking the poem from her hands, "shown in the sending of more than one message. D'you reckon they could be right about this?"

He placed his hand on top of her hands, keeping his eyes on directly hers. His hand was slightly rough, but warm and protecting in the way it covered hers. Tonks stared into his eyes, questioning the tender gesture. He knew what they were discussing, and he knew that putting his hand on hers could be interpreted no other way. His eyes were encouraging and they too were smiling, matched the one across his face. A smile slowly traveled the width of her heart-shaped face.

"I thought we had agreed this egg laying neon rabbit was a prank, Remus," Tonks said innocently, looking over at the orange rabbit, which had edged its way out of Remus' lap and was again sniffing the contents of the basket.

Remus cleared his throat. "I did suggest that, until I realized that Fred and George are far from the matchmaking amateurs we supposed they were."

"What changed your mind?" Tonks asked, turning her hand sideways and intertwining her fingers with his. Her mind was positively going _mad_, wondering if this could actually be happening.

"It was that third line that really convinced me," Remus told her, pointing at it on the poem. "You see, they continued to respect my authority as a professor while demanding I tell you that I admired your hair color. I realized that I should hide it no longer; I quite like your pink hair."

Tonks' smiled widened. She couldn't doubt his feelings any longer. Not that she wanted to. She just hadn't expected him to be so _smooth_. "Just my pink hair?"

"It competes with a few others for my favorite part about you, Nymphadora," he said, tucking a bit of it behind her ear and letting his thumb linger on her cheek.

Tonks couldn't hold back any longer; she threw her arms around him. "_Don't_ call me Nymphadora," she ordered him, and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Unfortunately, I cannot oblige," he told her seriously, his grin vanishing. "You see, that stunning name has trampled your pink hair for the top spot on my favorites list."

Tonks snorted and put her arms around Remus' shoulders, letting his hands placed around her waist in response pull her closer to him. They were centimeters away, but it seemed like they were further as they leaned in close to one another. Millimeters. The fuzz on Remus' chin had never before looked so masculine. His lips, never so smooth. His eyes were closing, and hers followed, involuntarily; the last features she saw were his perfect dark eyelashes framing his eyes.

Their lips were touching now, and suddenly time sped up. Their mouths became a whirlwind of movement in comparison to the earlier slow motion. Remus' lips and tongue traveled her own with tender caution. His arms tightened around her waist and she moved closer, caressing his bare shoulders and back, with the sole purpose of making sure he was really there.

They pulled away after a moment, slowly withdrawing only their mouths. Remus looked down at her coyly, but said nothing. Tonks grinned at him.

"Remus Lupin," she said approvingly. "I'm impressed. I never would have expected that." His face reddened, but he smiled at her.

"And why not?"

"Well, for one, you wear jumpers. And—"

"I suppose I should just have accepted the compliment?" Remus interrupted. Tonks nodded emphatically. "Am I invited to continue?"

"Of course," she said conversationally. "But first, how did you know, Remus?"

"Know what, Nymphadora?"

"Tonks. Know that I liked you. Was it obvious?"

"The poetry cleared my head of all inhibition," Remus said. "I thought I might blame it on Fred and George if I was incorrect."

Tonks smiled. "But you moved first. If you hadn't placed your hand on mine, I wouldn't have reacted."

"Well, if you must know, it was your blushing. I reasoned that if you possibly shared my feelings you'd be reacting similarly to the way I was," said Remus. Typical Remus, using his rationality to deduce her feelings for him. "And since you didn't initially laugh it off or say you were going to hex Fred and George into oblivion, I assumed, or, rather, hoped, that I was correct. Now may I kiss you?"

"I suppose," Tonks told him agreeably, tightening her arms around him. Remus leaned in towards her again, kissing her with much less caution and more passion. They eased comfortably to the bed below them, and Tonks felt herself lost in Remus' touch.

She was interrupted, however, when the orange rabbit hopped over to them. Tonks expected it was jealous of all the attention she was getting from the rabbit's owner. The rabbit moseyed along across Remus' side and arms and settled atop his head. Remus pulled away from Tonks to move the rabbit, but Tonks clutched him closer, not wanting to lose even a moment of what she was enjoying so much.

"Now your hair looks as if it matches mine."

Remus grinned as he pushed the rabbit off his head. "Clashes, you mean."

Tonks felt herself becoming lost once more, the heat of the moment and of Remus' body enveloping her. She let herself succumb to the touch of his lips, the scent of his body, and the strong hands tight around her waist. The rabbit made its way to Remus' head once again, and he suddenly faltered.

"Remus?" Tonks whispered. "What—" The rabbit suddenly illuminated, and Tonks and Remus sat up straight, staring at it. It began to shake, slowly, then faster. Remus and Tonks looked at one another in confusion, when suddenly, something erupted from its stomach, followed by another something, and then another. A shower of somethings flew out of the rabbit and pelted the pair. Tonks ducked behind Remus, who lifted his pillow to shield them. She peeked out from behind the pillow and Remus to see what exactly was shooting out at them.

There was a stream of color shooting from the rabbit, and she tried to focus on what it was. A myriad of colors and stripes…Eggs. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

"The sweets," she said, holding in a laugh. "She must have eaten the lemon drops that make you lay eggs from your stomach"

Remus nodded approvingly, lowering the pillow to see the basket, which had quite a few unwrapped candies inside. "Those two have some very impressive wandwork." He lifted the pillow again, as six or seven eggs had gone whizzing past his ear and Tonks had ducked behind him once again.

"I didn't realize they pelted bystanders like that," Tonks said impressedly, looking up. There were eggs pelting the ceiling and walls from all angles. They didn't seem to be stopping, so Tonks assumed that the twins had also charmed them to bounce upon making contact with something else. It _was_ quite impressive wandwork. "Do you think Fluffy will be okay?" she asked.

"Are we honestly calling her Fluffy?"

"If I recall, _your_ suggestions were terrible."

Remus grinned. "I suppose they were." They looked up again at the bouncing eggs pelting the ceiling and walls. "I told you I wouldn't be able to take care of a rabbit."

Tonks hit his chest playfully. "Only a dolt couldn't take care of a rabbit."

They looked up again. The eggs weren't relenting.

"Shall we get some breakfast while we're waiting for the charm to subside?" Remus asked.

"That sounds eggs-cellent," Tonks answered, her face serious. It was Remus' turn to hit her. They stood up from the bed and ran together to the door, dodging the bouncing eggs with every step they took.

"I'm going to shut you in there with the mad rabbit if you don't stop with that humor," Remus warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Tonks said as she pulled the door to his room shut.

"I thought we had established today that I am in fact quite daring?" Tonks snorted as he grabbed her hands and led her to the kitchen, lifting his wand and sending pots, pans, and utensils scrambling to ready themselves for cooking.

"You're cooking?" Tonks asked approvingly. Remus nodded. "Right then, I'll have my eggs bunny side up."

Remus groaned and pulled her close to kiss her once more. Fred and George were quite right. This would be a brilliant anniversary.


End file.
